


Sharp

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fear Play, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Knifeplay, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: It didn't matter how many times Nadine and Astrid played this game—it never felt any less sharp and deadly.





	Sharp

“It doesn’t have to hurt, sweet thing,” Astrid cooed. Softly, almost soothingly, like she didn’t have a knife pressed against Nadine’s throat. “Do as I say, and I don’t have to use this.”

The dagger’s cold metal burned like a brand against Nadine’s skin. She struggled to keep her breaths steady, to centre herself, sight obscured by the blindfold. She knew she was only ever one word away from safety, but it didn’t stop her heart from pounding like a battledrum in her ears.

“First of all,” Astrid said, her voice liquid silk, “you can tell me why you disobeyed.”


End file.
